13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Foley
Justin Foley is one of the main characters in 13 Reasons Why. He is portayed by Brandon Flynn. He attends Liberty High School, and appears on two separate tapes, as the first and ninth reasons that Hannah Baker committed suicide. Early Life Justin was shown to have a tumultuous home life. His mother became a neglectful drug addict with a rotating set of dangerous and violent boyfriends, including Seth, who strangled Justin on screen and was implied to have abused him in the past. While talking about his absence, his coach mentions that he suspects Justin has been abused, thus his long stays at Bryce's pool house. Throughout the Series Season 1 In Tape 1, Side A, Justin first met Hannah at her party, during this time he was still dating her friend Kat. The two begin a relationship after Kat moves away, culminating in Hannah's first kiss. Justin eventually spreads lies and begins the downfall of Hannah's reputation and school life. They met at the playground, or the rocket as Hannah calls him. He took pictures as Hannah slid down the rocket, aware of the fact that she is wearing a skirt. They made out at the bottom of the rocket, with Justin taking racy pictures of her. The next day, Justin showed his friends the pictures, but then Bryce Walker forwards the picture to the entire school. This caused rumors to go around about Hannah. In Tape 5, Side A, Hannah talked about the party where she and Clay shared their kiss. Justin and Jessica (although neither is named) entered the room to have sex, however, Justin gives up because Jessica was too drunk and said she didn't want to have sex. Hannah was forced to hide in the closet when there was no way for her to leave the bedroom. Outside the bedroom, Bryce forced Justin to let him into Jess's room. Bryce managed to enter the room and began raping a sleepy and drunk Jessica. Justin opened the door and tried to pull Bryce off of Jessica, but Bryce threw him out of the room. Drunk and feeling he couldn't confront Bryce, Justin cried over his lack of control over what was happening to his girlfriend. Hannah stated that she carried just as much blame as Justin did, as she couldn't stop Jessica's rape but because she was too paralyzed and scared to move. Season 2 Clay and Tony find Justin living on the streets. They bring him home to Clay's house where Clay and Sheri help him detox. They've brought him back so that he can testify in court. He only came with them because they lied and said that Jessica wanted him to come back. Justin goes to school to see Jessica and learns that she wants nothing to do with him. When someone breaks into the Jensen's home, they take the gun Justin had been hiding in his duffle bag. Justin returns to school on the day that Hannah's tapes have been leaked to the public. He buys drugs from one of the students in class and later gets high in Clay's room. Alex finds him and manages to turn him on his side before he chokes on his own throw-up. Later, Justin overhears Clay's parents fighting over him so he heads back to his mom's house. Justin steals money from them again so that he can run away and leave this town. He misses the bus and while waiting for another one to come along, he gets a bunch of text messages from Clay telling him that he needs him because he found the Clubhouse. They approach Sheri with their plan to get into the Clubhouse by using bolt cutters to cut the lock on the door. She suggests instead that she go in and report back to them. During Hannah Baker’s wake Justin arrived and was happily greeted upon by everyone. When Clay and Justin have a moment alone to talk, Clay reveals that because of the issues he will face with not finishing high school, becoming a ward of the state and both his parents being no shows, Clay reveals that his parents have offered to adopt Justin as they now see him as one of the family. Despite Clay being initially reluctant he understands that Justin needs a real family to which a speechless and emotional Justin accepts. Justin's Mistakes Reason #1 Justin is Hannah's first reason of why she committed suicide. Justin first meets Hannah while he’s still dating Hannah’s best friend, Kat. After Kat moves away, Hannah and Justin spark an interest with each other. When Hannah wants confirmation from Kat to date him, she expresses permission for Hannah to go for it. After a flirtatious game of cat-and-mouse, Hannah eventually meets up with Justin in the park. Their sweet date in the playground ends in a kiss, and Hannah is really into him. However, during their date, Justin sneaks a photograph with a flash of Hannah's underwear as she's coming down the slide. After the date ends, Justin shows the photograph to Bryce and other friends, Bryce takes the phone from Justin and sends it to the school; causing rumors of Hannah being a 'slut'. This rumor that she is a 'slut' continues throughout all 13 episodes and is the very start of the downfall of Hannah Baker. Reason #9 Justin is also Hannah's ninth reason of why she committed suicide and one of the reasons Jessica was raped. Hannah is hiding in the closet because a couple came in while she was in the room and she hid, after this, she was going to come out but Justin and Jessica enter the room, Justin leaves Jessica -drunk and sleeping- and comes out, to meet Bryce, from here Hannah overhears Justin and Bryce have an argument which leads to Bryce pushing Justin out the door, closing the door, and raping Jessica, who is unconsciously drunk, during the incident she becomes a little bit conscious, but not being able to fight back and tries to mumble. After Justin tries to stop this and fails, he goes downstairs and feels guilty and disgusted at what Bryce could be doing to his girlfriend. On the other hand, Hannah is actually hearing and somewhat witnessing what Bryce is doing to Jessica as she hasn't come out of the closet, being too scared to move. After Bryce leaves, Hannah removes herself from the closet, throws up in the nearest bin, and puts a cover on Jessica whilst distraught at what she just witnessed happen to her friend. Hannah blames both herself, for not being able to stop Bryce and Justin, for not pushing Bryce back and defending Jessica. But she obviously heavily blames Bryce more than anything. Physical Appearance Justin has brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a Liberty High Tigers Basketball jersey jacket in most episodes. He also has been seen wearing some simple white t-shirts and blue flannel shirts. Personality Justin, despite his mistakes, is shown to care about those he loves. He shows how much he cares about Jessica throughout and regrets the mistakes he made. He even shows concern for his troubled mother and seems to want her to be free of her abusive boyfriend, though she in return does not show much care or loyalty towards Justin. Justin is also quite irrational and short tempered and is also extremely arrogant and cruel. He does not appear to show much remorse for what he did to Hannah and insults her numerous times after her death, claiming she was a crazy drama queen who was a liar and killed herself just to get attention. Like a majority of the others on Hannah's list he is shown to be willing to resort to extreme measures to hide the tapes and even at one point suggests they kill Clay and stage it as a suicide in order to prevent him from revealing the tapes and also intimidates him alongside Alex and Zach and threatens that he will physically assault him if he has to. Justin is even shown to be angered at Clay for the simple reason that he is the only person on Hannah's list who is not considered one of the reasons for why she killed herself and even tries to convince him that he is not as innocent as Hannah claims, though this is completely false as Hannah makes it clear Clay's name does not belong on her list, unlike Justin and the others who are guilty of horrible things and are responsible for Hannah's suicide. This is evident that Justin is afraid of the potential consequences of his actions and is desperate to protect himself and the others on the list from having their lives destroyed. It is possible however that his primary motivation for hiding the tapes is simply so that Jessica can be spared the pain of truly learning that she was raped by Bryce and that he allowed it to happen but when the truth comes out to Jessica at the end, he shows his softer side and meets breaking point. He regrets lying to Jessica about Bryce raping her but genuinely felt as though he was doing the best thing to protect her. When Bryce sends the photo of Hannah around the school he does try to stop him, showing a kinder side to him, though he still did nothing to help Hannah escape the humiliation she suffered as a result of the photo. He depended a lot on Bryce in the beginning, so he goes along with many of the things he does and says as not to seem ungrateful. It is because of his gratitude to Bryce or appreciation of him that Justin allows Bryce to control him as seen when before Justin allowed Bryce to rape Jessica in which Bryce reminds him; "What's mine is yours, right?" to which Justin simply allows him to enter the bedroom. After revealing to Jessica that Bryce indeed raped her, Justin is shown to be completely broken hearted when Jessica dumps him and even more so after she tells him that she never wants to see him again even after he offers to kill Bryce for what he did and take responsibility for his actions. Quotes Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Justin has stated that he loves Jessica way more than Hannah, more than anything and anyone in the world. * Up until around episode five, Justin is almost never seen out of the company of his buddies Zach Dempsey and Bryce Walker. * Justin is the only person on Hannah's list to be the subject of two separate tapes (Tape 1, Side A and Tape 5, Side B). Bryce and Jessica are mentioned on more than one tape though they are single subjects on only one tape each. Bryce is also the main focus of Tape 14 (Tape 7, Side B) however since this tape was not created by Hannah this does not officially make him the subject of two separate tapes. Therefore Justin is the most recurring reason for why Hannah chose to end her life. Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Justin Foley.jpg Season_2_Character_Portrait_Justin_Foley.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-004-Clay-Justin.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E13 Bye, Jessica, Clay and Justin, Spring Fling.png S02E13 Bye, Justin and Bryce, Spring Fling.png S02E13 Bye, Justin and Zach, Spring Fling.png S02E13 Bye, Justin, Clay and Tony Spring Fling.png S02E13 Bye, Zach and Justin, Spring Fling.png References de:Justin Foley fr:Justin Foley Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Liberty Tigers